


This is all we need

by JohnDoe221B



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harry's band - Freeform, I Tried, I googled all of them, Jamaica, M/M, Romance, Smut, Truth or Dare, Weed, larry stylinson - Freeform, running in rain, so basically drug use?, sweetness all over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe221B/pseuds/JohnDoe221B
Summary: “Harry, I don’t think it is a good idea to run on the beach during a thunderstorm. I might not have been the best student back in the days, but I know very well that lightning is always aiming for the highest object. No pun intended.” It took Harry way too long to get the joke and he was sure that Louis might have been worried that the master of bad puns lost his sense of humour due to intoxication. Without any warning though, he busted into a full-hearted laughing fit. Louis smiled at the sign of his boyfriend gasping for air.“Come on Lou, only a few minutes. I promise I will protect you.”OrThe one where Louis and Harry have a little fun in Jamaica.





	This is all we need

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to my lovely beta [pinky_heaven19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_heaven19/)

Harry ran as fast as he could. The rain was pouring down in thick drops, splashing on his bare skin. It almost hurt as much as it felt good. He heard Mitch and Jeff scream something behind him. The young man didn’t care, he kept running until he was completely out of breath. It was so warm throughout the day that everyone longed for a little rain to cool down the humid air.  The thing was; there is no such thing as _a little rain_ in Jamaica. Navaro, a friendly local man, warned Harry earlier this week that a big storm was coming. And damn, he was right. Harry ran a little faster. His lungs already burning but he wanted to reach his cabin and drag Louis outside to enjoy the rain as long as they could. The storm was building fast and it wouldn’t be long until the thunder would join in and make it too dangerous to run on the beach like Harry wanted to do for days.

Harry stumbled onto the front porch of his, not so small, cabin and screamed as loud as he could. “LOOUUUEEYYY. DRAG YOUR CUTE LITTLE ARSE OUTSIDE AND RUN WITH ME.” Just for a second he stopped to catch his breath and then continued half singing.  “I’M READY TO RUUUUUUUN.”

Finally, the man of his desires walked outside. Shaking his head he stepped closer. For a brief second Harry wasn’t so sure if Louis was happy with him screaming at the of his lungs to join him in the rain. It didn’t happen often but even _Louis king of social interaction Tomlinson_ liked to spend some moments by himself from time to time. And today was such a rare occasion. He told Harry earlier that he would like to spend the day in the cabin and that it would be fine if he wanted to have a little fun with the others.

Seconds later though, two skinny but strong arms were wrapped around his neck and he was greeted with a sinful smile.

“How much weed exactly did we have today, Mister Styles?” Harry buried his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. He wasn’t wrong. The band and him had had a few blunts earlier, but he wasn’t too stoned. At least that’s what he thought. “Come on Lou, look at the sky, isn’t it just beautiful?” Both men looked up, barely able to keep their eyes open due to the heavy droplets that kept pouring onto them with no mercy. The sky was almost black. It was so dark outside that Louis had trouble recognizing the other two figures a few feet away from them. Mitch and Jeff didn’t seem to be too interested in them, anyways.

“Harry, I don’t think it is a good idea to run on the beach during a thunderstorm. I might not have been the best student back in the days, but I know very well that lightning is always aiming for the highest object. No pun intended.” It took Harry way too long to get the joke and he was sure that Louis might have been worried that the master of bad puns lost his sense of humour due to intoxication. Without any warning though, he busted into a full-hearted laughing fit. Louis smiled at the sign of his boyfriend gasping for air.

“Come on Lou, only a few minutes. I promise I will protect you.” Louis took the hand that was offered a little too eagerly and both men started to run. It wasn’t difficult to keep up with Harry. He did have longer legs and one would assume he therefore had a big advantage over Louis shorter frame, but fortunately for the older man, Harry had the motorskills of a baby giraffe, pretty much always tripping over his dangly limbs. Not that Louis was complaining, when those long legs were wrapped around him in bed.

“What now, Harold? Do we just jump around and sing _what makes you beautiful **?** ” _Another throaty laugh from the taller man. Harry looked around to check that no one was at the beach, expect for his two _bodyguards_. Not that Mitch or Jeff were in any state to keep an eye out for him, giving the fact that they had not only smoked as much as Harry , but they had also already enjoyed one or two colourful delicious looking drinks with cute little umbrellas on top.

“That’s not your worst idea, my dear Lewis. We might want to remind ourselves of where we came from. Though, I would prefer a sunny day to do that.” Now Louis was the one to laugh out loud. It was just too adorable to watch Harry these days. He was so relaxed and happy. Moments like this made him realize how much they needed a break. How badly they needed to get away from things.

Harry stepped closer and slung his arms around Louis, who immediately leaned into the hug. Good thing they were almost alone on the beach, which shouldn’t have come as such a big surprise. Not only because of the dreadful weather but also because they rented the bigger part of the private resort to themselves. Harry wanted to write and record his album without needing to worry about prying eyes everywhere. That and the fact that he wanted to have Louis with him for most of the time. Here they didn’t need to hide, didn’t need to watch every step they took and most importantly they could embrace each other whenever and wherever they wanted. A luxury they pretty much never had outside their secret homes in LA and London.

“I love you, Lou.” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck, watching the little hairs on his boyfriends’ neck stand up. Harry was proud of himself. He knew how to get his man properly ruffled. Slowly he let his hands hover over Louis’ arms, up to his cheeks. He felt how Louis held his breath in anticipation. “

You are a sinister man, young Harold. Please don’t start something you can’t finish.” A small giggle escaped Harry and his gaze fell to the two silhouettes approaching them.

“Guys, we really should get inside now. It’s getting pretty bad and I can feel the electricity in the air.” Mitch tried to make a straight face but failed miserably. Harry liked his guitarist. He was a fun guy, very easy to be around. And such a great musician. He didn’t even mind that _they_ used him as a small tease for the fans. They already filmed the little scenes that might be read as flirtation or even romantic. It was all in good fun. Everyone was fine with it. If Harry had learned one thing in the last seven years then that there always will be things that are just for show. He needed to learn how to handle this but this time it was way easier. His new management was more open and they left him more space to do what he wanted. Sure, he still wasn’t free, but he was getting there. And he actually had Louis at his side this time.

“I hate to agree with those idiots, but yeah, we should get inside. I don’t fancy watching you being hit by lightning. It wouldn’t look pretty and just imagine all the paperwork we would have to fill out. Dreadful. Just dreadful.” Harry faked a shocked expression. He was used to Louis’ sass, so there was no big surprise in his overly dramatic tone and pretend annoyed tone. Harry freely played along.

“Yeah and just imagine the headlines. How would we explain that you were here with us? We just _can’t_ risk that. Let’s go back and see what the others are up to. I really would like to try a few of those nice rainbow-coloured drinks.” With that he grabbed Louis’ hand and started running towards the community cabin, again ignoring the other two men behind them.

“Finally. Damn, we thought you guys vanished into the atmosphere or something.” Sarah’s sweet voice echoed through the entire room. As chill as she seemed to be on the outside, drunk her was the clingiest person on this planet. Before Harry even knew what was happening he felt her arms around his waist, pressing a little too tight, his lungs being crushed so much that he started gasping for air. She didn’t even care that her with blouse was getting wet from Harry’s bare chest.

“Come on Sar, leave my man alone. You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to him.” Harry awed and gave Louis’ cheek a quick peck, wiggling himself free from Sarah. “Who would blow me tonight if Harry was gone?”

“Tommo!” Everyone in the room yelled at once. Only Harry giggled like an excited schoolgirl. His team would have to get used to jokes like this. At some point even Liam started making remarks about Louis and Harry’s sexlife without flinching,  which made Niall happier than a trip to Nandos. They would reach that point as well, Harry was sure. Not that they had any choice.

He leaned into Louis and let his head rest on his shoulder. Louis immediately started playing with his wet curls, completely oblivious of their surroundings. Spending the day apart was nothing new for them, but it became such a seldom thing in the past four weeks. Usually Louis would just hang around during their writing sessions or they’d spend the day at the beach, having fun in the water. Louis even tried to teach Harry to surf, which was a hopeless endeavour. The baby giraffe was just not getting it.

“Now, who do I have to kiss around here to get a delicious drink?” Louis rolled his eyes and walked over to Mitch. He had found a cosy looking spot on a sofa next to the window. Harry turned around and gave them a small smile. Louis flicked him off and then turned his attention to Mitch who was already preparing another blunt to share with him. Harry smiled to himself for a second. He was so happy that Louis got along with all his new band members and that they just could have some relaxing weeks together.

All the pressure of the last years just fell off their shoulders. It was a strange feeling at first, but Harry got used to it real quick. It took Louis a little longer, which was fine, considering everything that was going on back home.

“He is fine, don’t worry. Here, have a drink and keep these frowns behind us.” God bless Alex, his other guitarist and keyboarder. Out of all the members of his new band he was the most relaxed. He had seen it all and his sense for other’s feelings was almost creepy. He knew when someone felt bad even before they knew it themselves.

“Thanks man, did I ever tell you how much I appreciate you?” Harry took the offered drink and took a big sip. The cool liquid ran down his throat smoothly. Only the rum left a pleasant burning behind.  

“You have and something tells me you will keep doing it. And I hope you know that we all appreciate you as well. The others might be too cool to say it out loud, but I know they do.” He nudged his shoulder against Harry’s and both men started laughing.

Harry looked around the room. Sarah and Clare his keyboarder were sitting on a big round table and seemed to have a serious argument about a random subject. Harry assumed it was about the best metal band or rather Cory Taylor or Brent Smith had the better live vocals. Adam the bassist and Jeff had joined Louis and Mitch, now sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

“Would it be crazy to suggest a round of spin the bottle?” Harry whispered in Alex’ ear. He seemed to consider the proposition for a second but then clapped his hands and cleared his throat. “Guys, meeting at the table. The bossman wants to play spin the bottle.” The room filled with giggles but everyone moved without protest. Sitting down at the table, Harry made sure, that Louis sat right next to him, so that he could touch his knee under the table whenever he wanted.

“I assume we all know the rules, even though it has been a while for all of us.” Alex grabbed a beer bottle and chucked down the rest. Harry wasn’t sure if that actually was his own beer or if he just took a random bottle. He tried not to think about it too much.

“Remember doing this with the boys on our first tour? That was the first and probably last time I saw Liam kiss another guy.” Louis breath was hot against Harry’s ear which made him shiver a little. Not just from the sudden closeness, but also because of the horrific picture in his head of Liam kissing one of their security guys. That was definitely a day to forget. He made a mental note to text Liam later and remind him of this glorious day.

“Let’s get this party started.” Alex shouted. That man was way too excited for this game. Harry was sure that he had planned something sinister.

“I think we should put a little twist to it, though.” Here it comes, Harry thought. God knows what Alex would come up with. “Let’s make this more of a truth or dare thing. Just kissing the person the bottle lands on is boring and we all have done enough things with enough people that a little kiss is nothing scandalous.” Harry felt Louis tense a little next to him, so he put his hand on the other man’s thigh,  applying only a little pressure so that Louis felt reassured.

Even though the band knew about their relationship and that they had been together for a long time, it just happened that they forgot that the whole womanizer image that he seemed to portray was as far away from reality as it possibly could be. It just hit Louis sometimes and Harry wanted to reassure him in these moments that this was show. A show that would end eventually. Just not now, so they needed to be a little bit more patient.

“Sure. Sounds good to me. I will start.” Clare volunteered happily. She spun the bottle. Harry watched closely until he almost felt dizzy. He looked away. Right into Louis eyes. He probably had the same problem. Both men smiled at each other.

“HA! Adam! Truth or Dare?” Clare asked triumphed. Adam on the other hand seemed almost scared. Justifiably, if Clare’s vicious face gave any indication. She probably had a great plan for him.

“Ehm…Truth, I guess.” He slured out and Clare squealed with excitement. “Have you ever thought of any of us, while you got yourself off?”

The whole table started howling. Why did this feel exactly like seven years ago? Harry would never understand why most people were so interested in any kind of sexual activities of other people. What was so appealing about knowing who one thinks off while jerking of?

“That is rude.” Adam noted, but didn’t hesitate to answer regardless of his embarrassment. “Yes, I have thought of some of you. But I’m not going to say whom. That, Ladies and Gentleman, will forever remain a secret.” He seemed to be proud of himself. Why wouldn’t he, Harry thought. Now everyone was curious and Adam had the satisfaction of keeping this particular information.

“My turn, right?” He asked with a huge grin on his face. The bottle spun for even longer than it had after Clare’s turn. Harry watched the green glass slowly coming to a hold, the opening landing between Jeff and himself. He prayed to all the gods he knew that Adam would decide that it was Jeff’s turn.

“Hm, that’s almost a draw but I would say it leans more towards Jeff.” Harry exhaled in relief. He heard Louis giggle next to him. Looking to his right, he saw Louis and Sarah engaged in a close conversation. They whispered something in each other’s ears. It took all the willpower Harry had to swallow his jealousy. It was all in good fun, he knew that. He trusted Louis, but he would pay for this later, Harry decided.

“So Jeff, what can I serve you with, tonight? Truth or Dare?”

“Dare. I’m not going to give away that I think of every single one of you while masturbation. Opps.”

“Hi!” Louis shouted and gave Harry a wet kiss on the cheek. Everyone laughed. As much as they laughed when they heard the origin story of _oops and hi_. Harry realized that he was definitely not drunk enough to enjoy this yet. He had barely finished his first cocktail. Normally the young man didn’t enjoy to get drunk. He hated to lose control over what he did. Getting high is different. It just didn’t have the same effect. It made him feel lighter and more at ease, but it didn’t let him lose control over his mind and body. At least not as much. Today was one of those days though, where it was okay to just let it go. He had Louis to protect him. He wasn’t going to drink anything because he didn’t like the mix between being high and being drunk. One at the time was what he preferred.

He walked over to the little bar and opened the fridge. He didn’t know how to mix one of those delicious  cocktails, so he picked up the bottle of tequila and gathered a few shot glasses. Carefully he carried everything over to the table where he was greeted back with cheers. 

“Good idea man. Wait, I will get the limes and the salt.” Mitch got up and almost sprinted to the bar. Sure, Harry forgot the other ingredients. Good that his band was so thoughtful. He sat down again next to Louis, who gave him a questioning look.

“You will take care of me, won’t you?” Louis grinned, which made Harry wonder if his question indicated something he didn’t intend.

“Back to the game. I think Jeff still waits for his dare.” Louis said, while giving Harry a small wink.

“Right, right. Jeff, you will have to take all your clothes off and run outside. Ten Seconds and you can come back.”

“There is a fucking storm outside.” Jeff protested, but stood up regardless, pulling his shirt over his head. Before they knew it he had pulled down his pants. Harry was only a little surprised to see that he was already naked underneath his floral trunks. Louis immediately covered both his and Harry’s eyes. Not that it had any effect. Louis’ tiny hands barely had any effect on Harry’s view. He watched his friend and colleague ran off.

“Geronimo!” Jeff screamed while coming back inside, completely soaked.

“Mate, that’s what you should have said, when you ran outside!” Louis laughed so hard that he even forgot to cover his eyes this time. Jeff walked over to him and attempted a little lap dance. Which, to Harry’s relive, failed miserably, due to Jeff’s uncontrolled motorskills.

“Put on your pants, man. No one wants to see your excuse for a penis any longer” Jeff huffed but picked up his pants from the floor and pulled them on. He let himself fall next to Harry again.

“ ’hope I didn’t offend you. We all know your man has only eyes for you.” Instead of answering Harry patted Jeff’s shoulder and handed him a shot glass filled to the rim with tequila. Both downed it in an instant, not even bothering with the salt and lime. Instead Harry leaned over and pulled Louis closer. Their kiss was sloppy and everything but romantic. Harry felt his cheeks getting hot. The alcohol was doing its job and he relaxed a bit more.

The game continued and one after the other had to do something stupid or answer an outraged question. Lots of shots later Harry felt himself feeling more and more tired. He had lost track of time, but he assumed it was way past midnight. All he wanted was to pick up Louis and go to their cabin.

“Last round. Sarah, it’s your turn.” Sarah spun the bottle and of course, it had to land on Harry. He groaned. He really wasn’t up to anything at the moment.

“So Hazza, what do you pick?” He shot Mitch an angry look, at least he hoped it looked angry. Only Louis was allowed to call him _Hazza_.

“If I must. I pick dare.” It couldn’t be so bad, could it? The others seemed almost as exhausted as he was, so what could they come up with?

“I dare you-“ Sarah began to giggle. “I dare you to wear Clare’s dress and take a picture.” “No, no, no no no no and again: NO!” Harry got up, instantly regretting his decision. He didn’t even realize how drunk he was until he tried to keep himself standing upright. He felt Louis hand on his lower back, keeping him from falling over. “Come on babe that will be fun. You are going to look hot in her dress.” Was he kidding? How could Louis even encourage such behaviour? He looked over to Clare, who looked ready to pull her, admittedly beautiful, white dress over her head. Harry thought for a second. Everyone in the room had seen him naked, that wasn’t a big deal. Cross-dressing, though? That was a whole new thing. He didn’t even want to think about the photo that would be taken. What if that got leaked?

“One condition. The Photo will be taken with my camera, no cell phones or digital cameras.” He was proud of himself. His drunken mind was still smart enough to come up with a solution that made the whole thing a little less dangerous.

Clare eagerly agreed and pulled the dress over her head, now standing only in a white bikini in front of everyone. She tossed the light piece of fabric over to Harry who surprisingly caught it without any trouble. He let his fingers feel the material. It was so soft and it smelled like Clare. He looked at it a little more closely. He hoped he wouldn’t rip the thin spaghetti-straps with his wide shoulders. As careful as possible in his state, he pulled the dress over his head. Weirdly enough it fitted very well. He looked down on himself. The dress was cut very low, which means a lot of cleavage could be seen. Well in his case man cleavage. No matter what one would call it, Harry wasn’t mad about it. His chest was pretty much always on display, anyways. He just loved to show off his tattoos. Especially the birds.

“You should get rid of the short mate. Show them your sexy legs.” He narrowed his eyes and darted Louis the most evil look he could manage. In response his boyfriend just shrugged his shoulders and played innocent. He would pay for this, Harry thought again.

And still he obeyed, slowly pulling his swim shorts down under the dress. That’s when he saw the delicate lace decoration at the bottom. It was truly a beautiful dress. Harry attempted a small twirl for the others, but almost fell to his side. Louis caught him just in time. “Careful there, princess.” He whispered into his ear. Harry had to close his eyes. This was definitely new. Not that he was into it, but something about the whole situation was turning him on.

“Great! Now, picture time! Smile!” Clare had grabbed his old camera and held it up in anticipation. Everyone clapped in amusement. He looked at Louis who gave him an encouraging smile. So Harry posed, hands on his hips, wide smile and everything. Part of him couldn’t wait to see the developed photo.

Clare walked over and handed him the camera. “Perfect, you are a natural. See you tomorrow. I’m beyond exhausted. Keep the dress as souvenir.” She gave him a little peck on the cheek and left. Sarah was right behind her, also saying her goodbye to everyone. Jeff and Mitch were the next to excuse themselves. Everyone was tired. It was such a fun night but Harry also couldn’t wait to fall into his bed.

“Should we go, babe?” He felt Louis close to his ear again. Fiddling with his hands, he tried to entwine their fingers. Harry only nodded. The storm still hasn’t reached its peak but the cool air hit him along with some raindrops. It was such a great feeling. He just realized how hot he was the entire time. While cooling down in the rain Harry felt himself sober up a little bit. The drunk man squeezed Louis’ hand a little harder. He needed the reassurance that he still was by his side. 

They walked in silence the short way to their cabin. Harry thought about the evening. He was happy. It took him a while to let go of some restraints he still burdened himself with, but once he did it was fun. He needed that from time to time. Evenings like these reminded him of how much he had to work to be the man he wanted to be. Yes, he was open-minded, he often didn’t care what others thought of him and he was quick to accept everyone as they were but sometimes he just couldn’t help himself. He wanted to fit in as much as he wanted to stand out. Not exactly easy to find a good middle ground.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed, my little drunken giraffe.” Harry felt Louis soft hands on his arm, his skin tingling with anticipation. He wanted Louis to be as close as humanly possible. He felt the strong urge to let his mouth wonder over the other man’s body, exploring every inch of his skin. Harry thought about the last four weeks and what kind of effect this time here had on their relationship. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Harry and Louis were in a great place in their relationship but something in Harry made him wonder if things had changed. Not visible things but things that lay deeper. He wanted to get to know Louis again.

“Want you.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear but was immediately disappointed when he felt Louis’ head shake no. He took a step back and tried to see the reason for Louis’ rejection in his eyes. All he could see though was a warm and honest smile.

“What?” He asked a little annoyed. Louis took a step forward, careful because he probably knew how pissed Harry was right now. “I want you too, always. Never forget that, you silly goose.” He tapped his fingers on Harry’s forehead, which made the younger man even more angry. What was he on about? If he wanted him, why was he rejecting his offer than?

“I want you, when you are sober. In your state, you won’t remember much of this.” He kissed Harry’s cheek softly, which gave him such a rush of energy that travelled through his veins and pulled in his lower stomach. It became harder and harder to stand upright. It felt like the alcohol mixed perfectly well with all the endorphin his body kept producing while being near Louis.

“And believe babe, you want to remember what we are about to do.” Harry had a full body shiver. How was Louis even able to hold back? If he knew one thing about his boyfriend than that he loved it when Harry was all his. Devoted to do anything he wished for. And god knows, Harry was ready for that right now.

“Let’s go to bed and tomorrow morning I will make you feel so good that you won’t want to leave this room.” Harry moaned. This was not fair and still here he was, letting Louis take off Clare’s dress and guiding him to the bed. Only when his head hit the pillow underneath him, he realized how tired and drunk he actually was. He turned to his side and waited for Louis’ arms to be wrapped around him, but nothing happened.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, honey.” Harry tried to look up. He saw a blurry shadow in front of him. He tried to focus his view, to no avail though. He assumed it was Louis, handing him something. His eyes closed again. He was too tired to care right now.

“No, no. Hazza, please take these and drink some water. Otherwise you won’t be able to function tomorrow. And you will you’ll blame me for it.” Again, Harry tried his best to concentrate on what Louis was handing him. He clumsily took the two pills from Louis’ stretched out palm. He was about to swallow them dry, when Louis also carefully put a glass of water in his other hand. He gulped it down at once.

It didn’t take long for Harry to fall asleep after that. He nuzzled his face deep into his pillow, finally feeling Louis’ front pressed to his back. This was heaven, Harry was sure. He made a promise to himself that he never wanted to leave ever again. They could just stay here and hide from everything. Louis wouldn’t mind, he was sure.

~ ♦ ~

A loud thunder followed by some lighting that illuminated the whole room woke Harry with a start. He hated loud noises. And he definitely didn’t enjoy the idea of hundreds of thousands volts flying through the air. His rational side knew he was safe, but the child in him still believed in monsters under the bed and lightning hitting him while lying in bed or setting the house on fire. This cabin was build out of wood after all.

He thought about waking Louis, who looked so peaceful next to him, lying on his stomach, hair in a complete mess. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Carefully he got up and walked over to the en suit bathroom, suddenly realizing that his head was pounding like hell. He remembered Louis giving him some painkillers before sleep and he was sure without that it would have been much worse.

Turning on the small light over the mirror didn’t help much. It still was way too bright. A sharp pain ran through his forehead. He waited a second for his eyes to adjust to it before looking at his own reflexion. He swore that he looked at least ten years older. Bending down, he splashed a bit of cold water into his face. Another thunder made him wince. This is ridiculous, he thought to himself. He was a grown up man who was scared of thunder.

Another look at his face told him that he really needed to shave, neither Louis nor him were a big fan of the short stubble that tended to grow on his chin after a few days. Other than Louis, he still hadn’t developed the ability to grow a _manly_ beard. Which was kind of ironic if one thought about it. He, the one that never kept a fake girlfriend longer than a few weeks couldn’t grow a real beard on his own face.

After shaving, Harry brushed his teeth, making sure not to be too loud. He didn’t want to wake Louis, no matter how much he desired to continue what they’d started so clumsily the night before. The anticipation was part of the fun anyways.  


Walking into the bedroom again he looked at Louis, still stretched out on his belly. He had grabbed Harry’s duvet and slung his limbs around it. Harry smiled to himself. As least he was missed. He looked around the room and spotted the candles on the desk. Sure that they wouldn’t wake Louis, he lit them with some matches that lay on the desk.  The room was filled with a warm yellow light that made Harry feel at home. He was the one with a slight obsession with scented candles but Louis was the one who always bought him some special scent he found during his times away.

After one last fond look towards the beautiful body in bed, Harry turned to the table. Maybe he could use the time to write a little. His head was still pounding, but he tried to just ignore it. He searched for an empty piece of paper, realizing that his desk was just way too messy for his taste. Which means that Louis must have been working on it yesterday. He picked up some of the sheets that were spread around the old typewriter he brought from home.

Harry skimmed all of them, trying to find the beginning. He was so proud of Louis for trying something new. Everyone knew how good he was at writing lyrics and songs but he always wanted to try more. Wanted to see if he maybe could write a whole story. Maybe even a book. It started out with him just typing down all the things that kept flying around in his head and when Harry asked if he could read it, he was blown away. Louis had talent. His writing was so vivid and no matter how short his stories were, it was like Harry was in the middle of the action. He kept encouraging him to continue. And Louis did. Proudly he presented his newest fictional adventure to Harry every time he finished something to his own liking. Louis was extremely self-critical. So much that it sometimes hurt Harry to see how much he stressed himself while writing. It sometimes was so hard to tell if the writing was helping Louis or hurting him. For the longest time Harry was sure the later was the case. And still he kept telling him that he should keep going. Maybe deep down he knew from the beginning that this was what Louis needed to process things.

Getting away from reality by creating a new one, a fictional one. And slowly the events of their reality slipped into his stories. Harry recognised himself more and more. The main character often shared many trades with him. Being that lanky, dorky and sweet boy that saved the world. It sounded dull and predictable but Louis managed to create something special. Something with depth. Nothing he wrote was one-dimensional.

Harry’s eyes lingered over the tiny letters on the paper. The candles provided barely enough light to read the latest adventure his boyfriend hadcreated. He managed though and he got sucked into the story even though he started in the middle of it. He wasn’t able to find the first page but that didn’t matter, Harry was already in too deep to care.

“Don’t you know that it is impolite to snoop in other people’s stuff without their consent?” Harry looked up in shock. Two blue eyes and a sinister smile greeted him. “Lou, this is amazing. It’s different, somehow. I don’t know what it is, but it’s great.” Harry stood up and pulled Louis into a tight hug. He kissed his way down his neck, which earned him an honest moan from the other man.

“I was trying to change my writing style a little. Be a bit more honest with myself. It is far away from finished, but I’m working on it. And Harry, for the first time I have a good feeling about it.”

“I could read this. You have to show me the whole story, I couldn’t find the beginning.” Louis nodded. “Later babe, we have plans. And I promised to make you feel so good that you wouldn’t want to leave this cabin the entire day. And I intend to keep that promise.” This time Harry was the one to moan loudly. He leaned down a little to kiss Louis, but he pulled away immediately.

“Morning breath. I will go and brush my teeth real quick. Have you showered yet?” He asked tracing his fingers over Harry’s freshly shaved jawline.  The younger man shook his head. “Good, then hop into the shower and I will join you in a second.”

A little too eager Harry started the jets in their huge walk in shower, letting the warm water pour down on his body. It felt almost like the rain yesterday, only way better. His entire body was tense with anticipation. He closed his eyes and waited for Louis to join him.

Seconds later he felt two warm hands on each side of his hips and a wet mouth on his shoulder. He turned around to look Louis into the eyes. He could smell the fresh scent of menthol in his breath and leaned in to kiss him. Louis took his face into both hand and kissed him right back. It was painfully slow and Harry wanted nothing more than to move this along faster.

“Patience, Harold. We have all day.” Harry groaned. This was not fair but he knew better than to argue with Louis. He liked to take control and Harry was more than okay with him taking it. He felt Louis’ hands slide down his back, stopping right over his bum. He closed his eyes again when he felt Louis kneeling down in front of him, painfully aware of his boyfriend’s mouth that kept hovering over his skin. “Lou, please.” He begged.

“Shhh. Harold, you know the rules. No talking or I stop.” And god yes, Harry knew that oh to well. Louis wasn’t joking. He accepted Harry to slip once or twice, saying something during sex, but if it happened more often, Louis would just stop and walk away. A lesson Harry had to learn the hard way.

Feeling the other man’s moth so close to his already painfully hard cock didn’t leave much to say anyways. Louis knew what he did. His tongue swirled around the tip of Harry’s cock. It was heavenly and he kept moaning. Before he knew it, Louis had swallowed him almost completely. Harry felt the muscles in his lower belly clench. He wouldn’t last long and both men knew that. They were only getting started.

Louis continued moving his mouth back and forth, stopping now and then only to start more vigorously. His movement soon synched up with Harry’s breathing until the younger man came forceful into Louis mouth. Proudly, Louis stood up and looked into Harry’s eyes, while swallowing his cum.

Harry was spent, he leaned against the cool glass of the shower and shook his head. Louis took a step forward and turned off the water. “Let’s relocate and see what else I can do to you.”

He took Harry’s hand and they walked out of the shower. Louis grabbed a fresh towel from the rag and dried first Harry and then himself. “Why didn’t you fuck me last night?” Harry asked quietly. Louis smiled. “Because I prefer you responsive. You were in no state to fuck, Harold. Now, on the other hand, you seemed very fuckable.” Harry couldn’t help but giggle like a school boy. He let Louis guide them onto the bed, where he kept looking longingly at Louis’ member. It was so hard and Harry couldn’t wait to feel him inside his arse. But he also knew that Louis wouldn’t even make it so far if he didn’t get off once before.

He looked at Louis, who was still standing in front of the bed. He nodded quickly and Harry sprang to action. He crawled on his knees towards the end of the bed, his knees sinking deep into the mattress.  He let his fingers hover over Louis’ lower stomach, not breaking eye contact. His fingers wrapped carefully around Louis’ shaft. A small hiss escaped his lips. Harry continued, letting his long fingers slide a little lower to Louis balls. “Harry, god-“

“Shh. Louis, some rules” He grinned, proud of himself. His hand slid up again, applying just enough pressure to make his man screamed out in pleasure. Slowly he started to pump up and down. He kept going until he felt Louis tense up. He was going to come soon, so Harry leaned down and took Louis into his mouth. The hot breath of his boyfriend sent Louis over the edge and he came hard.

Feeling Louis going limp, Harry held out his arms to catch him. Both men now on the bed tried to catch their breath. “This was nice.” Louis panted.

“But we are not finished. Are we?” He looked down and saw that Harry was already semi hard again. He leaned over and opened the upper drawer on his bedside table, fishing out a bottle of lube. “Turn over, babe.” Harry did as he was told, knowing very well what would follow. He felt Louis’ mouth kiss down his spine and shivered. He liked to admire Harry’s body and the younger man was more than willing to let him. He felt Louis’ hand on his bum and held his breath.

Louis carefully slapped his left cheek twice and than tended to the right. Neither of them was into BDSM but a little slap here and there was always welcomed. Right after that Louis kept kissing his way to the curve of Harry’s lower back. With one hand he opened the bottle and let the clear liquid dribble onto his fingertips.

On instinct, Harry curved his back a little to present his bum in full glory. Louis entered him with one finger without warning, which made Harry gasp. It wasn’t unpleasant, just surprising. Louis tendrd to be more slow but today he was so eager, Harry started to get even more exited. Soon after one finger had opened him a little, Louis added a second and then a third. Their moans filled the room. Harry turned his upper body a little so that he could kiss Louis while the other man was opening him.

They knew each other so well that Louis didn’t need to ask if Harry was ready. He took his own member into his hand and gave it a few lazy strokes. Harry roared in anticipation and Louis knew how to please his man.

He rammed into the younger man’s open hole. He waited a second before he started moving again. Both men soon found the same rhythm. Harry’s upper body was still twisted, kissing Louis passionately. One hand on the headboard to support himself and the other on his own throbbing cock, stroking it and adding extra pleasure. Louis let out a feral grunt to let Harry know that he would come soon. And sure he did. Louis rammed one last time deep into Harry as he shot his load. The warm sensation pushed Harry over the edge as well.

Both man collapsed into the soft pillows, gasping for air. A loud thunder roared over them. Harry cringed and skidded a little closer into Louis’ waiting arms. He kissed the top of his head. “I’m here for you, don’t worry.”

Harry closed his eyes. The exhaustion of coming twice took over and he slipped into a deep sleep, feeling safe in the arms of the man next to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [ If you want, say Hi to me! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenmeetsblue221b/)


End file.
